Forgotten
by pazebra3
Summary: Adopted then abandoned by the Cullens she is forced to make a deal with a devil. While on a tour with her band she runs into the Cullens again. Angry at their betrayal she tries to avoid them but her curiosity leads her to break the deal. She must face the consequences and the Cullens must deal with the guilt of what they have caused. Warnings: violence, mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm not really big on Twilight but this story was begging to come out.

(Cough Syrup, Glee Cast version is my favorite)

_Life's too short to even care at all oh woah oh,_

_I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control._ ( I hold my head with one hand)

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me waoh oh,_ (I my head turn away)

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_, (I pat my heart) _Oh._

_If I could find a way to see this _straight (I point into the crowd)

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_ (I bring it back to my chest in a fist)

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down._

(I dance around on stage shaking my head to the beat)

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh_

_These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart_ (my hand over my heart in a fist)

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_ (reaching toward the crowd)

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh _(I shake my head)

_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

(I sink to the ground on my knees)

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

I paused for breath in the middle of the stage while the music ended, then went to the side for a drink of water while the music for the next song started.

(Fairytale by Sara Bareilles)

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

_She's got a Crush on the guy at the liquor store_

_Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_

_And she forgets why she came here_

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame_

_She says None for you dear prince, I'm tired today_

_I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales_

_You're so worried about the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again cause_

_What else can you do with seven itty-bitty men?_

_Sends them to bed and calls up a friend_

_Says will you meet me at midnight?_

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says_

_Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair_

_I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales_

_You're so worried about the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_

_Man made up a story said that I should believe him_

_Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

_But I don't want the next best thing_

_So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me_

_Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Worry bout the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb_

_Appreciation_

_But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending_

_Cause I don't want the next best thing_

_No no I don't want the next best thing_

After the concert I split with the guys and drove back to my hotel and headed up to my room skipping the parties. I chose to drive myself against my manager's recommendation of using a driver and body guard for safety. I felt safe enough with my gun and disguise.

On stage and during interviews I am Clarissa Rose the singer/songwriter with purple hair in a pixie cut and fun costumes. Everywhere else I'm Clarissa Jacobs, college student with long black hair and normal clothes. During tours I use a black wig and dye my hair and switch to my normal black hair and a purple wig when not on tour.

My band mates are friends from boarding school. Jed plays bass, Todd drums, and Rick plays guitar and does male vocals. I had known them all since we started high school together. We became friends when my roommate Jen dated Todd a few months in. We were always in his and Jed's room or they were in ours. I stayed close with them and we started a band our sophomore year after they broke up. We became famous our senior year and started touring a few months after graduation.

Our school was in New York City and every other level of the dorms switched between boys and girls. They didn't care if we were in each other's rooms during the day but punished us harshly If we were after 9pm. I also had at least one of them in each of my classes so I grew close with them.

Now three years since we moved in right after high school the boys and I still share a condo in New York City and we are like a family. We treat each other's families as such, well those we get along with. Todd and I don't have any contact with our families. We alternate holidays between Jed and Ricks families and kept in touch with them all.

Tonight was our third and last concert in Denver Colorado, tomorrow we move on to some smallish town in Montana. After two shows there we take a two week break there. Our manager, Kim, has rented us a house while we are there. We are all looking forward to a break after six months of tours. After that we go back to NYC and real life.

While on tour I take classes online towards a degree in psychology. I also do all of the editing and directing for our music videos. We try to do at least two videos per tour. And I write new songs producing a new album each year. So I keep really busy.

Tonight I decided to go to sleep early and work on editing videos on the eight hour bus ride tomorrow while the boys slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Since we had separate hotel rooms I slept through the boys return at 3 am and was up and ready to go at 8am. I had to drag the boys out of bed to get ready so we could hit the road. I grabbed breakfast sandwiches while they showered and got dressed. As expected they passed out on the bus.

I settled on one of the couches and pulled out my laptop and ear phones and started working on editing the two videos. We had all of the footage for the first, Imaginary (by Evanescence), but still need a few clips for the second one, Savior (by 30 Seconds to Mars).

After a few hours I switched over to work on a paper for my Social Psych class on how groups conform. After I finished that I sent it in and checked emails. I spent an hour answering fan emails. We were approaching the city we planned to stop for lunch at so I went and woke the boys.

After eating and thankfully not being recognized we piled back into the bus. Rick and I started working on the music for a new song I had written while Jed and Todd played cards. Somehow that turned into a pillow war then a wrestle match which Jed as the strongest won. Whenever we played around like that Jed won unless I cheated using dirty tricks and won.

Laughing we all piled on to the couch for a movie until we reached our destination. Todd put in some comedy and plopped between Rick and Jed while I stretched out on their laps. We are all so comfortable and used to each other after this long, and living together we've all seen each other naked many times.

Due to traffic it was after eight when we arrived at the place Kim booked for us. We gathered our stuff as the bus pulled up the long drive through the forest to the house. The house turns out to be a four bedroom wooden house about twenty minutes from town. We could see the only neighbor's house through the trees up the hill.

We unloaded our stuff with the bus driver's help and scrambled around to fight over the best room. I got the one upstairs with a balcony. Todd and Rick got the two rooms downstairs and Jed grabbed the room on the other side of the floor from mine. There was a bathroom and a study between our rooms. Downstairs had a living room and kitchen, and another bathroom between the boys rooms.

We dumped our stuff in our rooms and saw off the bus driver. After he left we were able to see the car Kim rented for us. It was a blue jeep, which according to Jed was something cool and could go through tough terrain. Kim thinking of everything had even had someone stock the fridge and cabinets. However we decided to go out to eat and check out the town.

Todd drove and I grabbed shotgun sticking the other two in the back. We used the GPS to get to town while discussing where to eat. The town was pretty small and we ended up at a bar and grill. Some game was on so Jed and I talked while the other two watched and argued with some locals over teams.

Jed and I were talking about his little sisters when a fight broke out. It was a bit of a blur and I have no idea who threw the first punch but I was the one to end it. One of the locals shoved Todd into me and I fell off the stool hit my head cutting it open. I picked myself up to see Todd getting punched by some other guy and Jed pulling him off Todd. Rick was helping some other guy with two others. The bartended just watched while the servers and other locals just backed away and watched as well.

'Fuck this' I thought and hit one of the guys fighting Rich over the head with a bottle and kicking him in the ass to knock him over. Then I yelled "hey assholes. Stop acting like dicks and quit fighting." A few of them paused and turned to me giving me the opportunity to kick one in the throat while the boys pushed off or hit the others.

The fighting stopped at that and I gave the server money for any damage. Seeing that Todd had somehow ended up with a fork in his leg and feeling my head needed stitches I asked for directions to the hospital. Turns out three small towns share one and it's located in the middle. We headed there and entered the ER.


	3. Chapter 3

They only had one doctor in the ER so I waited while they fixed up Todd. It had only hit the meat of his leg so they just wrapped it and gave him pain meds. I had been so focused on distracting Todd, who hates hospitals that I hadn't even looked at or listened to the doctor while he worked. When he finished I looked up to thank him and froze. Seeing him brought back a rush of memories.

There stood Doctor Carlisle Cullen, husband of Esme, adopted father of many kids, vampire, coven leader, and my adopted father. The Cullen's took me in at age five after my family was killed by nomad vampires. They were great and I loved them. Then I started my period at age 12 and Jasper tried to attack me. By the end of the week I was in NYC starting boarding school.

They kept in touch for a while after that through phone calls and emails, but after a year and a half they stopped. I tried to get in contact with them but was unable to at all. Luckily someone else stepped in to fund school.

I had finally gotten over their abandonment and betrayal after graduation and now they show up back in my life. Judging from the look he's giving me I can tell he doesn't recognize me. I'm not surprised I've changed a lot in the nine years since I've seen him last.

Snapping back into the present I sat on the other bed and let him stitch my forehead and give me a pain pill. I answered his questions in a cold tone and gave short answers. I could tell the others were confused and that Carlisle was too in the change between how I comforted Todd. I rushed us out as soon as we were released.

The boys questioned me about my behavior on the way home but I told them I didn't want to talk about it and refused to answer. I went straight to bed when we got back.

I tossed and turned all night and was haunted by memories when I could sleep. The memories of the good times were harder to deal with than the bad times. I remembered the feelings of hope and the trust I had placed in them and how they threw that away.

Around 3 am I gave up sleeping and settled on the balcony with a hidden pack of cigarettes and my emergency Vodka. I made sure to shower and spray to get rid of any lingering smell so the boys wouldn't notice I was falling back onto bad habits.

The next morning I acted like nothing had happened and made breakfast for the others. The boys had seen me do this before and knew to just go with it. We talked about the show tonight and if Todd and I would be okay to play. He said he was but we called and discussed it with Kim. We decided to go ahead and try but stop if either of us needed to; we can always refund tickets or schedule another show while we are up here.

We split up to do our own thing until lunch and I went to read on the balcony in my room. It was a bit chilly so I grabbed a jacket and spent the whole morning out there. For lunch we had sandwiches and made a mess during our impromptu food fight. As we cleaned up from lunch there was a knock at the door and Jed went to answer it.


	4. Chapter 4

After a moment Jed brought in our neighbors up the hill. Because of my luck it turned out to be Esme, Jasper and Alice, Edward with some new girl on his arm, another new girl and guy, and Emmett and Rose. They introduced themselves to us. The new girl, Bella, with Edward was obviously a vampire too, but the other couples weren't. The girl, Nessie, looked mostly human if pale but the guy, Jake, was tan with huge muscles.

The boy returned the favor warmly but I did so coolly, focusing on keeping my mind away from memories and tried to cover my feelings of hurt, betrayal, and anger. The looks I got from Jasper told me I wasn't doing very well and Edward looked suspicious.

The Cullen's asked where we are from and what brought us here. Rick answered them with our cover story of taking a vacation from college classes. I saw Edwards surprise when one of the boys thought about why we are really here.

Bella asked about Todd's leg and my head and I snapped at her. "You should ask Carlisle he's the one who treated us last night." The boys were confused by my remark and attitude.

"How did you know about our father?" Rose asked sharply, immediately suspicious glancing at Edward to see if he knew.

Looking right at Edward I answered mentally 'Wouldn't you like to know' and lied aloud "I can see the family resemblance and he mentioned a few of your names."

I knew the boys would give away my lie mentally to Edward but he wouldn't be able to call me on it. Angered at their continued presence I excused myself to upstairs for a shower to calm down.

I waited until after I heard them leave to get in and waited a few extra before I allowed myself to lower my shield and feel everything fully. I curled up in the corner under the spray hugging my legs and broke down crying as memories were dragged forward.

_Emmett teaching me football at age seven then chasing me and lifting me up and spinning me when he caught me with Rose and Esme laughing on the sidelines_

_Carlisle reading me a bedtime story and checking for monsters, then pretending to find one and eat it, making me feel safe_

_Alice and Rose taking me shopping and dressing me up as a doll, dragging me back when I tried to sneak off_

_Jasper teaching me guitar and Edward teaching me piano_

_Jasper's eyes changing and him leaping at me, Emmett tackling him while Esme rushed me out_

_Getting on a plane alone with all of my stuff headed for boarding school_

_Being so excited at their first call, talking to them all individually about my new school_

_Getting an apology letter from Jasper_

_Trying again and again, number after number to reach them getting nothing_

_Learning I might have to go to an orphanage because they missed a school payment_

_Relief but fear when I made a deal for school funds_

_A year passing, then two and three without a word_

A knock from the door brought me out of the past. It was the boys asking if I was okay because I had been in there a while. I responded I was fine and almost done. I realized the water had gone cold and figured it had been that way for a while and got out shutting it off. I cleaned my face in the sink then wrapped a towel around me and stepped out to be confronted by the boys.

Jed took one look at my face and grabbed me in a hug. I started crying again and the other two joined the hug. After a moment Jed scooped me up and we moved to my room and we sat on the bed. I stayed curled up in Jed's lap with the other two on either side.

None of them said anything but I explained by simply saying "those were the Cullen's who adopted then abandoned me." They knew parts of the story, obviously not the vampire part.

We stayed like that until an alarm went off letting us know we have to leave in an hour for the venue. After a final hug from each they left to get ready and I did the same. I cleaned my face again while Jed stripped and got in the shower behind me. I left my towel in the bath to dry and walked back to my room to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

I put everything out of my mind focusing only on the show and getting ready. I went through some voice exercises and stretches while getting ready.

I put on black shorts and a blue cami shirt with blue and purple stripped knee high socks and purple converse. I blow dried my purple hair and styled it loose in waves with a braid from each temple meeting in the back. I used my signature purple eye shadow and mascara, and then added hair glitter.

The top of my phoenix tattoo showed on my back, the lyrics on my forearm covering cut marks was left visible, and so is the galaxy on my right thigh. Only the star on my left hip was covered completely. I slipped my gun into my waist and covered the bulge with a loose flowy dark green vest.

I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs to see if the boys were done. I was first somehow and started checking equipment to make sure it was ready for transport and that we had it all. I used the chance to slip an empty duffle bag under the backseat so I could pay someone to get supplies for me while the boys are distracted.

Gabe arrived a few minutes later to pick it up. Gabe is our assistant/equipment person. The instruments stay with us but he fixes them and sets them up. Since we don't have room in the jeep Gabe came to pick it up and meet us at the venue with it. I helped him load it into his van then told him we'd meet him there as soon as the divas finished getting ready.

Todd exited his room in time to hear me and threw a pillow at my head. Catching it I threw it back on the couch. The other two finished up moments later and we headed off. We all ignored my breakdown and any mention of Cullens knowing we have to stay focused for the show.

The boys all wore dark colored jeans in different styles. Todd wore a sleeveless green band shirt with his jeans ripped at the knees. Jed wore a plain black t-shirt and Rick wore a long-sleeved red and black band shirt.

During the twenty five minute drive we talked about the set list and jokingly bet on if Todd or I would have to stop the show. When we got there we had time to sign a few autographs before being rushed inside for sound and equipment check.

I checked my piano and tuned my guitar then checked my mike while the boys checked their instruments. I had one of the assistants find a stool and set it up behind Todd in case he needed it. He tried to look mad then smiled at me for thinking and worrying about me. In response he had the same girl grab one for me as well in case I got dizzy.

I huffed but took it knowing with how I like to jump and dance around on stage and my head injury I might need it. We headed to our dressing room while a local group opened for us. I did my warm up stretches and voice exercises while the boys did their own pre-gig routines.

When the boys were distracted I paid a stage girl to run out and buy a stock of ciggareets, vodka, and rum. I instructed her to place it in my duffle under the backseat in the jeep out of sight and to tell no one, especially not the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally it was time and the boys went onstage while I waited in the wings for my cue.

We started off the show with a crowd favorite

For Your Entertainment (by Adam Lambert)

Followed by

Raise your glass (by Pink) and Love the Way You Lie (P3 by Skylar Grey)

According to You (by Orianthi) and Riot (by Three Days Grace)

Scars (by Papa Roach) and Eyes Open (by Taylor Swift)

It was hard to stay focused in the present and not be drawn in to the memories that inspired the songs. I always had trouble with that but with the recent reminders and presence of the Cullens it was worse than usual.

We ended the show with Who's that Girl (by Hilary Duff). I remember writing it my lowest point stuck in a downward spiral of drinking and drugs at age sixteen.

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why, I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

(I remember treating my friends like crap and screaming on the inside)

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one, That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

(I was out of control. I didn't know who I was anymore)

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why, I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one, That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

(I remember the anger and self hate, the feeling of hopelessness)

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel, And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry, For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry, I'm not her_

(I was cutting and starting fights just to feel in control)

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one, That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

I was crying by the end and quickly exited and locked myself in a bathroom to calm down. I finished off my bottle of Vodka and washed my face. I was drawn into memories again.

_All the drinking and drugs_

_Waking up with no idea of where I was or what happened_

_The sex with random strangers_

_The cutting and overdosing, almost dying several times_

_Getting shot during a bar fight_

_Being stabbed in other fights_

_Blowing off school and pushing friends away_

_I remembered how it all started, what pushed me over the edge. Being grabbed on my way home from the library and pulled into an alley by several drunken men. How they ripped off my clothes and took turns with me. Then leaving me there unconscious and naked to be found the next day half dead from the cold rain._

I pushed the memories away and put on my happy face and went back out to greet the crowd of fans.

After the show we stuck around to sign more autographs then headed home and collapsed in bed. The boys fell asleep easily and after sneaking back down to the jeep for my bag and half a bottle of Rum I followed. I slept in the next morning only getting up when Todd came and got me for Lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

We ate pasta and watched a movie on the couch. After lunch I went for a walk through the woods alone. I kept my handgun at the small of my back in a holster hidden by my jacket. I followed the path for a while then started exploring. I remembered doing this as a child knowing one of the Cullens was hiding and following me to keep an eye out for trouble and so I didn't get lost. I never got lost though somehow no matter how turned around I get I can always find my way home.

Lost in thought I wandered around and finding a lake I settled on the shore and pulling out a notebook from my bag I started writing a new song. A Beautiful Lie (by 30 Seconds to Mars)

_Lie awake in bed at night, And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different? Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth, 'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie, It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_It's time to forget about the past, To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face, Don't ask too much, just say_

_'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie, It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_Oh Oh, The end of the world_

_Everyone's looking at me, I'm running around in circles, baby_

_A quiet desperation's building higher, I've got to remember this is just a game_

_So beautiful, beautiful. It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful. _

_It's a beautiful lie. So beautiful, beautiful..._

_It's a beautiful lie, It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

I felt better at having released some of my emotions and putting them into words.

I ignored the eye watching me having spotted Emmett following me a mile back. The lake was such a nice spot I decided to bring the boys back another day to swim. Noticing it would be dark soon I headed back choosing a different path than I came, picking a more direct path. I felt Emmett's eyes the whole way back and let out an annoyed sigh.

I spent the next morning studying for an exam and working on another paper. Bored we decided to go to town and look at their bookstore after lunch. Rick drove this time with Todd in the passenger seat. Jed and I amused ourselves by competing to see who could get Rick to yell first. Rick has amazing control on his temper so Jed and I always had fun trying to make him mad.

We tried all kinds of tricks from poking him, to asking stupid questions nonstop, to singing his least favorite song, to arguing over stupid things with him or each other. Jed ended up winning right as we entered town by giving him a wet-willie.

After we parked Rick started chasing Jed around the parking lot while I pouted and Todd laughed at us all. When Todd turned away to watch the other two I jumped on his back and held on tight while he tried to get me off. Laughing alerted us to our audience.

Nessie and Jake were getting out of their car and heading to the bookstore as well but had stopped to watch us. I stuck my tongue out at them from Todd's back then jumped down running off and around the other two. Todd tried to follow me but ran into Jed and Rick. They all fell over and ended up with tangled limbs. I walked back over and sat on top of the pile while they struggled, laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

We ended up talking to the couple as we browsed the bookstore. It was easy to get along with them and I found myself warming to them almost forgetting they are Cullens. It was easy to forget as neither of them appeared to be vampires. I was curious about them and why they were with the Cullens but couldn't think of a way to ask.

They gave us a tour of the small town and we ate together at a small diner on the edge of town. The boys started up a conversation about sports and after a shared eye roll Nessie and I started our own conversation. After a while she asked the question that I could tell had been bugging her.

"Why do you hate my family?" she asked it hesitantly.

I thought about how to answer and struggled to find an answer that wouldn't give me away. I finally settled on a simple, "they hurt me and left me in a dangerous situation."

She started to question me but I sent her a sad look that told her not to question me.

"What about you? How did you end up with them?" I asked curious about the girl who appeared mostly human. "and don't give me the cover story."

She looked confused and surprised. She opened her mouth to question me but stopped herself as Edward and Bella entered the diner and headed towards us.

Nessie stood to greet them and hugged Bella when they reached our table. She turned back to me standing beside them and I noticed something strange. Nessie had Bella bone structure and build and Edward's hair and nose. Looking at the three of them together you would assume them related. As I thought this Edward looked at me in surprise, worry, and suspicion.

I thought about Nessie's grace and paleness, similar to a vampire but not. Her hands had been below normal body temp when we touched earlier. Her brown eyes had a golden tinge to them.

I looked to Bella, who held herself like a new vampire not completely used to the new body and grace. But if she were new the Cullens would never allow her around humans.

I locked eyes with Edward questioningly. He looked at the girls and had an almost silent conversation. Add very good hearing to the list for Nessie. After a moment they all looked back at me with various expressions of confusion.

'Your place to talk' I asked mentally. Edward nodded. I knew this was a bad idea but I need to know what was going on.

The boys had continued to talk about sports but kept glancing our way. They gave the newcomers hard looks, and from Edwards look disapproving thoughts. Not bothering with a cover I told the boys I needed to talk to the Cullens.

I said I'd go to their place with them and have one of them drive me home after. They protested but I told them "this is something I need to do."

I went out with them to the parking lot and elected to go with Nessie and Jake instead of spending the awkward drive with Edward and Bella. We talked casually about music as we drove to their house.

This house was similar to others they own, large and surrounded by forest far from the neighboring houses. We pulled into the garage after a thirty minute drive and parked with Jaspers newest collection of fast cars. The jeep that had to be Emmett's was parked by the side of the house.

I headed into the house with them and out of habit wiped my feet on the welcome mat. As expected Edward had called a family meeting and everyone was waiting in the living room. Without waiting to be invited I took a seat in a chair while Jake and Nessie sat on the love seat beside me. Emmett and Rose sat on my other side, with Bella and Edward in chairs next to them. Carlisle and Esme sat on a couch across from my chair and Alice sat on a chair next to them with Jasper sitting on her arm rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Not wasting any time I turned to Nessie, "What exactly are you? You are not a full vampire nor are you human." She looked to Edward then Carlisle.

Edward nodded in reply to a thought from Carlisle, who answered "Nessie is the daughter of Edward and Bella who was human at the time. Bella had to be turned during the birth in order to survive"

I turned to Edward enraged. "You had sex with a human! Are you insane! You could have killed her! Hell technically you did."

He looked down ashamed and had obviously felt guilt for a while. Bella spoke in his defense angry, "he was only doing what I had asked. He did it for me. I knew the risks."

I suddenly had another thought and turned to Nessie, "How old are you?" Had they hidden her and Bella from me growing up or was she younger than she looked.

"I was born four years ago though physically and mentally I am about eighteen."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Then I turned to Jake who had been silent so far. "And you? You're obviously not a vampire." He growled and grumbled "Hell no, I'm not. I'm a werewolf." I nodded remembering the stories.

Rose took the moment of silence as an invitation to question me. "Who are you and how the hell do you know about us?" she asked angrily and suspiciously.

"I'm not surprised none of you seem to recognize me." I said angrily and continued coldly, "as for how I know you all told me." I left it at that to see their reaction.

I got various levels of confused looks as they all studied me and tried to remember. As I tried to block my thoughts from Edward so he couldn't cheat I was struck by a horrible thought.

I was going against the contract by being here. I started to panic and stood. "I have to go now." I needed to get out of town quickly before He found out I had made contact. I should have left this town the moment I saw Carlisle in the ER.

Edward grabbed my arm and turned me to look in his eyes as I tried to leave. "Who is He? What contract? What are you afraid of?" I had let my block slip in my panic.

"It doesn't matter. Let me go I have to leave now." I didn't bother to struggle knowing it would only hurt myself.

Carlisle walked over calmly and went to put a hand on my shoulder but I moved it. "If you are in trouble we can help you. You just have to tell us what's wrong and who is trying to hurt you."

I started laughing uncontrollably at that, shocking them all. I let myself be led back to the chair as I laughed for a few moments. I was still laughing and crying when I looked up and replied "you want to help me? You all are the reason I'm in this mess to begin with."


End file.
